This is a Phase III dose comparison study of low- and standard-dose chemotherapy with mBACOD (methotrexate, bleomycin, doxorubicin, cyclophosphamide, vincristine, and dexamethasone) to determine the impact of dose intensity on tumor response and on survival, in patients with HIV-associated Non-Hodgkins lymphoma.